So Close Yet So Far
by Ragner
Summary: Naruto's feelings revealed! How much he liked Sakura and other things, a diary so to speak read and review and please be kind!


This is just a fanfiction about Naruto's feelings about Sakura and others written from his point of view.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters. I just write about them.**

Date: Unknown, prior to destruction of the Leaf Village and prior to the formation of Squad 7.

I just passed my exams and have become a Genin! I'm so excited that I've finally passed and now I'm just waiting to be assigned to a squad, and there she is! Sakura... Her pink hair... Her leaf green eyes that seem to hypnotise me everytime... She thinks I'm an idiot though... It's kinda sad... And all she cares about is that ninja Sasuke! He thinks he's so cool, I bet I can show him a thing or two...

Date: Unknown, upon return from the Zabuza affair

I'm so tired... That mission was so difficult... At least Sakura was in no danger... I can't believe I fought for Sasuke. And despite everything I do to impress Sakura, she never notices... Life's so unfair. Instead she's entranced by Sasuke. Maybe I have to try harder to get her attention and show her I'm not just an idiot.

Date: Unknown, right after the end of the preliminary rounds.

This is totally unfair! Kakashi-sensei is training Sasuke and he's dumped me with Ebisu of all people! Couldn't he find a more qualified pervert to teach me? Sakura's busy taking care of Rock Lee right now. Maybe with Sasuke gone for a while she might be willing to spend some time with me... After I get some training done... Pervert or not, maybe he might be able to teach me something.

Date: Unknown, right after Ebisu gets knocked out

I knew that pervert wasn't good for anything! He just got knocked out by a perverted old man! At least the perverted old man agreed to train me, only problem is, I don't think I'll have time to see Sakura... Wonder what she's doing right now...

Date: Unknown, during Sasuke's match

I showed that Neji! Destiny isn't fixed, it's what we do that defines our future. It kinda sucks that Sakura wasn't that awed by my fight, yet she's watching Sasuke's like a hawk. I guess I'm never going to get her attention... I wonder why she's so interested in a guy like him when he shows no interest in him anyway. I guess I gotta... Oh wait, what's that explosion?

Date: Unknown, shortly after Sasuke's departure

Sasuke's left, even though I'm going to be alone with Sakura now, I still can't help but feel that he's my friend. Sakura's asked me to go back after her so this is what i'm doing now... I still keep flashing back to Sakura with tears streaming down her face and her request between her sobs, "Please, please bring back Sasuke!" I promised her, I want him back too. And I'll do everything I can to do it.

Date: Unknown, following my failure to bring Sasuke back

Jiraiya the perverted Sennin is telling me to give up on Sasuke. I told him I wouldn't and he called me a fool. How can I turn back on my only good friend? I'm leaving with Jiraiya to embark on 'special training' soon. But even though I'm leaving, I can't help but feel I'm a failure... I couldn't fulfil my promise to Sakura. And as much as I would love to say goodbye to her, I don't think she'd miss me. Even if she did, I know the one she's truly missing is Sasuke, and I failed to bring him back. I can't shake this feeling that it's all my fault. Maybe the training Jiraiya has for me would keep this off my mind. After all this time, I still can't stop liking her. I wish she'd just look at me once with that look she always gives Sasuke. Not the awestruck puppy love look, but the look that she gives to people she likes, she respects. Well, time to head off.

Date: Unknown, following Naruto's return to the hidden leaf village

I've changed my outfit slightly. The old one doesn't fit me anymore, I've really missed the village, and they've even put Tsunade's mug on the great Hokage stone face! After all this time, I still feel depressed, every time I'm alone, I'm haunted by feelings of guilt of despair, I just can't stop blaming myself for not brining Sasuke back. Sakura doesn't blame me I know, but I promised her and I never break my promises. But now after so long, how am I going to bring him back? Oh look, Sakura's coming to greet me. She looks happy to see me, and I finally get to see her look at me with happiness in her face. It's so ironic really. Sakura and I... So close, yet so far.

THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS! READ AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
